


A Trip to the Beach

by TheClownsPrincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClownsPrincess/pseuds/TheClownsPrincess
Summary: Written in Goku's POV.For: Lily of the Valleys





	A Trip to the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DB and its characters.

It all started when we went to the beach for our annual summer vacation.

Everyone else were there. Bulma had invited everyone else to come along after she announced that she made a reservation to this newly opened beach resort. She promised to pay all expenses and basically, all we had to do is to pack our bags and say that we're coming. Of course, who could say no to such an offer?

Well, even if Bulma isn't paying all the expenses on this trip, I would still come, because Bulla, her daughter and now my new wife, is required to join this trip. Of course, I would not let her go alone, not that I don't trust her when she's with her family, but this is a beach resort we're talking about here. Plus, Bulma and Vegeta will surely look for me. Oh well, that's just a secondary reason. The primary reason of course is I do not want my wife to go all by herself to a beach resort teeming with so many people, particularly men, even if she is with her family. Just the thought of other men looking at my Bulla is already enough to make my blood boil, so why would I allow it to happen, right? At least if I'm with her, those who would dare to look at her would at least be intimidated by my presence. Oh yes, I will make sure of that. I will make sure of that so not even one would dare to set eyes on what is mine.

So going back, it all started there. We all left early in the morning and it was almost nearing lunch time when we arrived at the beach resort. After Bulma had given us our respective rooms, we went in to put our bags and change our clothes. My wife wanted to swim at once so she changed into this red skimpy swimsuit that I had never seen before. In fact, when I saw what she was going to wear, I instantly frowned. Not that I didn't like it, of course, it looked so good on her, but the thought of other men looking at her when she comes out wearing that thing bugged me, and as I have said before, I do not want that to happen.

"Is your swimsuit new? I haven't seen that before." I remember telling her as she was putting it on.

She smiled at me. "Oh, yeah. I bought this when I went to the mall three days ago. I purposefully didn't tell you about this because I wanted to surprise you." She blushed before she continued, making me feel a little amused. "I wanted to wear this for you, so I bought it." She said.

I nodded but didn't say a word, my frown still evident on my face.

Bulla must have noticed it, because she asked me, "Goku? What's wrong? Don't you like it?" There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to me. "No... nothing's wrong. In fact, I like it." I said as I kissed her hair. "I like it, but so will the men outside when they see you wearing it." I continued as I pulled her closer to me.

She giggled softly as she hugged me back. "Oh Gokuuu!" She said as she looked up at me with amusement. "You're getting jealous again. Don't worry baby boy.." she pinched my cheek softly before she continued. "I only belong to you and you alone." She whispered before she pecked on my lips. "Let's go outside, Mom and the others are waiting for us." She then said before she grabbed the towel and slung it over her shoulder.

Since I'm not in the mood to swim yet, I didn't change my clothes at all. I nodded before I wrapped an arm around her waist and escorted her towards the door.

And I was right. As we were walking towards the beach, a lot of men saw us and I saw most of them gaping and staring at my wife. I growled lowly in my throat everytime I would see someone staring at my Bulla and I had to pull her closer to me so I could at least cover her body and they would stop staring at my wife.

At last we reached the beach where all the others are waiting. I saw Vegeta frown when he saw Bulla and I understood at once that he felt the same way I did, the only difference is, his isn't laden with jealousy unlike mine. He just doesn't want people staring at his daughter, that's all.

"Why did you let her wear that?" He asked me at once when Bulla joined Goten and the others and I sat beside Vegeta under the huge beach umbrella that Bulma brought.

"I had no idea about it, honestly." I answered. "In fact, I just saw it now when she changed her clothes earlier. She said she wanted to surprise me and that she bought it so she could wear it for me. But to be honest, I didn't want her to wear it too, as much as possible. I don't want men staring at her." I told my former Saiyan rival.

"Tch! Of course a lot of these human men are gonna stare at her now, or worse they might even make advances to her." Vegeta growled. Obviously, he isn't pleased with what Bulla had done. "She is gonna attract attention, Kakarot. That's for sure. She always does. And I'm afraid I'm gonna have to do something to scare these pathetic men again, just like the old times when we go out and a lot of men stare at her."

I frowned. "Don't worry, Vegeta. If someone tries to flirt with Bulla, I'm gonna blast that guy's head off with a kamehameha." I told him, getting irritated at the thought of men staring or making advances to my wife. She is mine. She belongs to me and me alone. No one except me should be making advances to her, and her body is for my eyes only.

Before Vegeta could answer, I glanced upon the direction where Bulla and Krillin's daughter, Marron are. Goten and the others had left them to go swimming while Bulla and Marron decided to lie down and get their beach tans. I saw a group of young men talking to them, clearly trying to make advances and get their attention. In fairness, Bulla and Marron were shooing them off but these guys seemed stubborn, they really wanted to have their way with the girls. I stood up from my seat to approach them and that's when I saw one of the boys touch Bulla and pinch her shoulder, which of course made my blood boil in anger. I walked towards their direction, not caring at all even if I heard Vegeta calling me. As I neared them, I heard Bulla speak.

"I'm really sorry, I can't go out with you. I'm married, and I'm with my husband." She said to the one who had pinched her shoulder.

"That's right, you should go now." Marron said. "Go and find another woman because my friend is married and her husband isn't gonna like it when he sees you making advances to his wife." She warned.

"Husband? But you're alone now, sweet pea." One of the boys said.

"Yeah, he's right. If you really have a husband, then where is he?" The one who was very eager to get Bulla's attention asked.

"Here I am. Why, is there any problem?" I asked in an icy voice as I suddenly appeared behind my wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. My brows were furrowed in anger as I pulled Bulla close to me.

Bulla looked so surprised when she saw me but she leaned against me. She couldn't speak because of shock and I could feel that she was worried that I might snap for I knew she felt my anger.

The boys looked at me with intimidation and fear and the one who had pinched my wife's shoulder instantly backed off upon seeing me. Well, they should. I was glaring at them because I wasn't pleased at all with what they tried to do with my wife. As I have said before, Bulla is mine, and she is mine alone. They should know better than to mess with what is mine.

"Uhhh we're sorry sir... We didn't know she is really married. We're really sorry." One of the boys said nervously.

"You should be. My wife already told you that she's married yet you still continued trying to get her attention." I answered, still glaring daggers at them.

"W-We're really sorry... Uhhh... W-We'll go now... sir.." the one who had pinched Bulla said before they hastily walked away, leaving me, Bulla and Marron alone.

Once they were gone, I immediately took off my shirt and gave it to my wife, who looked at me in shock after seeing what I had just done.

"Wear my shirt." I ordered her. "People are staring at you because of your swimwear and you are attracting the attention of other men. I don't like that. I told you I don't like men staring at you. Wear my shirt before I lose control and I kamehameha everyone here who's looking at you." I said with a frown.

Bulla just nodded and she immediately took my shirt and wore it. It looked like a dress on her because it reached up to half of her thighs but I don't care. At least now, her body is hidden, and they won't stare anymore.

"Come. You'll sit beside me from now on so they would know better than to attract your attention." I said to her as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Then I turned to Marron. "Marron, you can join us there while you wait for Goten and the others. Your parents are there anyway." I said.

Marron just nodded and the three of us walked back towards Vegeta and the others were. As we walked back, I noticed Bulla frowning as she wrapped an arm around my waist. I also felt her pulling me closer to her, shocking me a bit because I can sense jealousy in her. Jealousy? Why would my wife feel jealous now? Shouldn't I be the one to feel jealous after what just happened earlier?

We all stopped on our tracks and I was surprised when Bulla suddenly tiptoed and kissed me on my lips. Of course, I returned her kiss and when she let go of my lips, she had this look of victory and pride which I couldn't quite understand. It was only when we reached our destination did everything become clear to me.

"Girl, did you really have to do that?" Marron asked Bulla as she took the vacant seat on Bulla's right side.

"Of course." Bulla answered as she leaned her head against my shoulder. "A lot of girls were staring at my husband, and I don't like it. They were staring at my Goku like he's some kind of a nice specimen. Of course, I know he's an eye candy but he's with his wife. They should know better than to stare." She said as she hugged my arm and pinched on my biceps.

"Wait... are you saying that you got jealous earlier that's why you kissed me?" I inquired.

She pecked me on my cheek. "Yes. When you took off your shirt, a lot of girls stared at you especially when we're walking towards here. They were staring at your perfect body, and I didn't like it." She answered.

I laughed as I pulled her to me and kissed her lips. "Oh Princess." I just said in amusement. Well, I didn't know what else to say. I was just so amused at the sudden turn of events.

I was the one who felt so jealous earlier, but at the end it was my wife who felt the same way as I did. Amusing, because I have never seen Bulla get jealous before. But then, it only made me fall more in love with her.

My Bulla.

My princess.

My lovely and jealous little wife.


End file.
